english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto (2005)
Naruto is an Anime based on the manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. The series was directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo. In North America it was licensed by Viz Media. It oroginally aired on TV Tokyo between October 3, 2002 and February 8, 2007 and consisted of 220 episodes. The English adaptation of the anime began airing on September 10, 2005 on Cartoon Network's Toonami. On September 20, 2008, Cartoon Network ended its Toonami block, but the channel continued sporadically airing episodes of Naruto in the time slots originally occupied by Toonami's programming till January 31, 2009 when episode 209, the last episode to air in US, was shown. On March 23, 2009 Viz stated that they have continued dubbing new episodes and intended to see them aired on television. However, new episodes from the series did not air in US but the remaining episodes were collected on DVD by VIZ, which was released on September 22, 2009. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *The Third Hokage - Steve Kramer *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum *Haku - Susan Dalian 'Additional Voices' *Stephen Apostolina - Ninja C (ep27), Oboro (eps27-28) *Brian Beacock - Hotarubi (ep182), Mizura (ep183) *Steven Jay Blum - Monk (ep186), Orochimaru (ep30) *Julianne Buescher - Anko Mitarashi (eps25-34) *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki *John DeMita - Dosu Kinuta *Mari Devon - Tsukiko Kagetsu (ep186) *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Komaza (ep24) *Dorothy Fahn - Mai Kagetsu (ep186) *Crispin Freeman - Ebisu (ep2) *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Mozuku (ep29), Quitting Ninja B (ep25), Test Sentinel A (ep24) *Megan Hollingshead - Shizune *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Neil Kaplan - Funeral Attendee B (ep186), Kiyoyasu Kagetsu (ep186), Star Ninja #2 (ep183) *Matthew King - Star Ninja #3 (ep183), Sumaru *R. Martin Klein - Young Futa Kagetsu (ep186) *Wendee Lee - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Michael Lindsay - Kankuro *Brad MacDonald - Star Ninja #1 (ep183), Star Ninja #5 (ep183) *Mona Marshall - Inari, Woman (ep20), Young Haku (ep14), Additional Voices *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kurenai Yuhi, Shiore, Additional Voices *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Agari (ep18), Bathhouse Girl (ep2), Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Tsubaki *Tara Platt - Temari *Kristen Potter - Natsuhi *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame (eps34-186) *Michael Reisz - Mizuki (ep1) *Sam Riegel - ANBU Ninja A, Leaf Ninja (ep21), Shino Aburame (eps23-27), Zaku Abumi *Robbie Rist - Baiu (ep34), Choji Akimichi, Ninja B (ep27), Test Sentinel B (ep24) *Cindy Robinson - Haku's Mother (ep17), Tsunami *Michelle Ruff - Hokuto *Patrick Seitz - Shiso *Stephanie Sheh - Girl C (ep32), Hinata Hyuga, Ibara, Kin Tsuchi, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep2), Woman (ep2) *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga, Sukima (ep24) *Skip Stellrecht - ANBU Ninja B, Itachi Uchiha (ep29), Might Guy, Ningame (ep22) *Terrence Stone - Tobei Kagetsu (ep186) *Kim Strauss - Ibiki Morino, Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore - Gato, Villager (ep19) *Kirk Thornton - Akahoshi, Meizu (ep6), Tazuna, Teguse (ep11) *Debi Mae West - Star Ninja #6 (ep183), Tsunade *Travis Willingham - Star Ninja #4 (ep183), Yotaka *Wally Wingert - Leaf Ninja (ep1), Yajirobee (ep1) *Dan Woren - Gozu (ep6), Kaji (ep7) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dan Woren - Waraji (ep10) *Dave Wittenberg - Komugi (ep25), Ninja A (ep27) *David Lodge - Jiraiya (ep186) *Derek Stephen Prince - Star Ninja #9 (ep183) *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jeff Nimoy - Big Gang Member (ep11), Iwana Akame (ep1), Land of Waves Townsman (ep11), Leaf Ninja (ep1) *Joe Ochman - Futa Kagetsu (ep186) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Shigure (ep34) *Julianne Buescher - Akane (ep11) *Kate Higgins - Ageha (ep11), Udon Ise, Young Sumaru (ep182) *Kyle Hebert - Funeral Attendee A (ep186), Star Ninja #10 (ep183) *Lex Lang - Star Ninja #8 (ep183) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Natsuhi (Singing Voice) *Michael Greco - Iwashi Tatami (ep34) *Michael Sorich - Waraji (ep13), Zori (ep13) *Michelle Ruff - Young Haku *Mona Marshall - Madam Shijimi (ep6) *Quinton Flynn - Izumo Kamizuki (ep25), Man (ep1), Quitting Ninja A (ep25) *Saffron Henderson - Kurenai Yuhi (ep3; 2005 Dub) *Sam Riegel - Land of Waves Townsman (ep11), Zori (ep10) *Stephen Apostolina - Midare (ep34), Test Sentinel (Crow; ep24), Tonbo Tobitake (ep24) *Steve Blum - Gato's Henchman (ep19), Villager (ep19) *Terrence Stone - Star Ninja #11 (ep183) *Wally Wingert - Giichi, Kaiza, Kusabi (ep19), Leaf Village Ninja (ep14) *Yuri Lowenthal - Akane's Friend (ep11), Gato's Henchman (ep19), Land of Waves Townsman (ep11), Quitting Ninja C (ep25) Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime